Lost And Found
by Aero-Cluster
Summary: When a plane crash landed on a deserted island, Erza doesn't know what's worse: ending up stranded or ending up stranded with the least sociable person there is. AU


**Day 01**

As unbelievable as it was, Erza somehow managed to just deal with the current situation she's in.

The facts came flooding in.

One, the private plane crash landed on what seemed to be a deserted island.

Two, she's not sure what's worse: being stranded, or being stranded with the least sociable person there is.

"Jellal we have to find water before—"

"I'm sorry, Erza." he repeatedly muttered, mumbling a litany of apologies that seemed to never end.

 _Yup, this is worse than being alone._

She placed both her hands on his droopy shoulders and firmly pressed the muscles underneath.

"No one wanted this to happen. I'm fine, you're fine. But in the next couple of hours, or God forbid, next couple of days, we're not going to be if we don't work together to survive. So move on, get your act together and let's go and find ourselves some water."

Surprisingly though, he stopped moping around and did what he was told.

* * *

 **Day 02**

The search for water was becoming a problem. Even though they've been relentless for the past few hours, they still haven't found a single drop.

Luckily for them, they've kept themselves hydrated with the few bottles recovered from the plane.

Two liters of water remained.

* * *

 **Day 05**

Their water supply was all used up. From then on out, they drank from coconuts.

"I'm going to go and catch us dinner. You start the fire."

The man with blue-hair responded with a mere nod.

Erza sighed.

 _This is going to be a loooong night._

* * *

 **Day 06**

"Still working on the transmitter I see." she peeked inside the plane wreckage where she found the tattooed pilot trying his best to fix it.

"Any luck?" she pressed on, hoping to at least start a dialogue.

Jellal shook his head.

* * *

 **Day 07**

It's been a week already.

"Hey," she called out to him.

He looked back at her.

"I think it'll help us both if we start talking. You know, just to keep us both sane until somebody rescues us. We're not total strangers anyway."

The silence that followed made her think otherwise.

* * *

 **Day 10**

It rained hard.

"So..." she attempted once more, hoping that the calm pitter-patter of the rain would be enough to stir a conversation. When he didn't pay her any attention, she gave up.

The wrecked plane had provided them the shelter they needed and that was enough to get them both through the night.

* * *

 **Day 13**

Jellal swore he'd have a stiff neck later. He refused to tilt his head and face his companion who was ecstatic, letting out satisfied mewls of delight.

"Oh, Jellal! These bananas are great! Wherever did you find them?" she shoved the fruit into her mouth with utter disregard for ethics.

Jellal slept outside the plane that night.

* * *

 **Day 14**

"It's been two weeks already."

Erza snapped her head up to a rich voice that had almost become unfamiliar.

"I know. Say that again." she told him, fascinated that he was now talking albeit the horrifying truth.

"Uh, it's been two weeks already."

Ah, music to her ears.

* * *

 **Day 17**

"J-Jellal..."

"Erza..."

And they looked at each other.

They've found water.

* * *

 **Day 20**

Since the waterfall was too far from the plane, they've decided to build shelter close to it.

"I'll take care of this, you go find us dinner." she ordered.

After about an hour or two, the pilot came back with mushrooms and a couple of fish.

Jellal's eye twitched. The shelter Erza had built was...uninhabitable. Unable to hold back a strange giddiness bubbling inside him, he let it out.

"H-Hey! Don't laugh!" the redhead furiously blushed. Even she was embarrassed with the outcome.

When his outburst subsided, Jellal cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry."

Erza pouted before tossing her scarlet locks behind her.

"Is sorry the only word you know?" she teased.

Jellal smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Day 21**

"Wow," Erza wolf-whistled after checking out Shelter 2.0.

"I'm going back to the plane. I still might find something useful in there."

But the redhead wasn't listening anymore. She was out of sorts at the moment, admiring the masterpiece which can easily pass and be called home.

* * *

 **Day 24**

"What are you doing?"

Jellal raised a brow.

"Shaving. And I'm thinking about cutting my hair." he told her, examining the wisps of hair that reached his eyes.

Erza shoved a piece of banana into her mouth.

"Keep your hair that way. It looks good on you."

He decided he won't even trim it then.

* * *

 **Day 26**

"Why won't you eat the bananas? It's good for your health." she wondered as the ever stubborn pilot refused.

"I'm not gay..." he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like bananas. I prefer coconuts."

 _Talk about bad puns, Jellal! What the fuck?_

"Fine. More for me then."

The sight nearly killed him.

* * *

 **Day 30**

"Where...did you find those reading glasses?"

Jellal closed the book he was reading.

"Hm? Together with this," he raised the reading material. "In the plane."

"And?"

"...and what?"

"Do you always wear glasses?"

"Only when I'm reading."

Erza decided what she'd do that day: watch him read all day long.

* * *

 **Day 32**

They got wet when the next storm came. They were in the middle of building a fire when it poured. Too slow to get inside the shelter, they found themselves soaked almost immediately with nothing to keep them warm.

"Achoo!"

Jellal slid off of his button-down shirt and wrung it dry.

"Take off your clothes. You're going to catch a cold."

Erza nodded, slipping out of her own long-sleeved shirt.

Jellal stared at her, face burning when the redhead didn't even hesitate.

"What's wrong?" she sniffed.

God, she's going to be the death of him.

* * *

 **Day 33**

The next day was extremely hot and unbearable. Erza decided to cool down by bathing in the falls.

Her gaze then wandered to the man gathering twigs for the fire.

He was half-naked, strong muscles rippling under taut and sweaty skin as he broke the branches to smaller pieces.

Jellal friendly waved at her when he caught her staring.

She waved back nervously.

* * *

 **Day 38**

"Let's go for a swim." she offered.

"By the falls, or at the sea?"

They picked the sea.

* * *

 **Day 39**

"Come on," the redhead groaned, trying to get the pilot's attention.

"Nope. I'm sore all over." he flipped to the next page of his book.

"Fine. I'll go swim alone then." she left.

 _Damn those glasses._

* * *

 **Day 42**

"Wanna go for a swim?" she tried once more.

Jellal closed the book right after finishing it.

"Alright."

* * *

 **Day 43**

She had cramps.

"You're limping." he noticed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Not a big deal." she told him.

He tried offering his help but hesitated when she walked away.

* * *

 **Day 46**

"Tell me about yourself." she suddenly brought up that night by the fire.

It was a topic they've always avoided.

"I'm a pilot." he deadpanned.

She pouted.

"Tell me something I don't already know."

He paused.

"I'm a bookworm."

Erza rolled her eyes. If she had gained and learned anything about him, it's that he's bad at keeping the conversation alive.

* * *

 **Day 47**

"..."

"..."

"What?" she finally blurted out after feeling awkward at the way he was being silent.

"Tell me about yourself."

She chuckled at this.

"I thought you love reading, Mr. Fernandes."

"I do, but I'm terrible at reading people, Ms. Scarlet."

Erza smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have no trouble with me. I'm an open book."

* * *

 **Day 48**

It rained again.

This time, they both managed to secure themselves without getting wet.

The calm atmosphere and the comfortable silence around them stretched on.

"Hey," she quietly called out to him.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

* * *

 **Day 50**

It happened when he was fishing.

"You look like you're going to collapse." the redhead observed, leaving the fire she was making for lunch.

"I've caught some fish." the pilot sputtered, breathing heavily.

Erza looked worried, ready to ask him once more, but he just smiled at her.

* * *

 **Day 51**

"You idiot!" she was teary-eyed, anger almost overtaking her.

But if she was being honest with herself, she was terribly worried.

Jellal was burning up and the apparent swell and redness on his left foot was disturbing enough.

The sole under his foot had tiny holes in it containing what seemed to be black spikes.

Erza had found out right after dawn.

Fortunately, this had happened to Erza too. Back when she was little and remembered what her father had done to remedy it.

She searched for the shaving cream and razor that the pilot had once used and immediately removed the remaining spikes.

She might have remedied the spikes, but the poison is still in his system and they had no medicine or whatsoever to relieve his pain and get rid of the fever.

 _This is an island filled with natural medication! Think, Erza, think!_

* * *

 **Day 52**

Jellal's fever went down and his foot was looking better.

She gave off a sigh of relief.

Erza was lucky she had found a lime tree not far off from the waterfall. She then rubbed a couple of limes on the affected area and held him as he grunted at the sting that shot through him. Afterwards, she boiled hot water with more lime and ripped the lower portion of her shirt. She soaked it and wrapped it around his foot, acting like a bandage.

Though he was far from harm, he still needed proper medical attention.

They needed to get off the island.

* * *

 **Day 55**

"I'm fully healed, thanks to you." he checked his foot which was now back to normal, color and all. He jumped up and down to test if there was pain but found none.

"Rest. Just rest." she mumbled, worried the stress might strain him.

"I'm fine." he assured her. "I'm going to go and get us—"

"Already done." she pointed to heaps of fruits scattered on the ground. Mostly bananas and coconuts.

"W-Wow. Where did you find them?"

She glared at him.

"Not far from here. I just happen to see them underwater so I dove and gathered as much as I can. Luckily I managed to avoid all the fucking sea urchins infesting the shore."

Jellal scratched the back of his neck.

"Y-You're mad." he laughed weakly.

"I'm not." she seethed.

Yes. You. Are.

* * *

 **Day 57**

The night was awfully silent and awkward.

Erza had avoided talking to the tattooed man and whenever he would get a chance to talk to her, she'd keep it short and clipped.

When he found her lying on the ground, breaths coming in and out in a steady rhythm, he killed the fire.

"I'm sorry okay? I really am." he whispered right before letting the dead of the night envelop him in sleep.

She forgave him that night.

* * *

 **Day 60**

This wasn't the first time she stared at him when he wasn't aware.

He was bathing in the falls.

His face was composed as he let the water gush down at him.

She shook her head.

 _What am I? A voyeur?_

But she couldn't help it as her gaze went to those broad and powerful shoulders, down to those wet pectorals glistening from—

God, why has she only noticed this now?

* * *

 **Day 61**

It happened when they were gathering wood.

She stumbled then fell to the ground, clutching at her leg.

"Cramps..." she told him and he raced towards her.

"Stay still, I got this."

She merely nodded, letting him massage the tense muscles of her calf.

The redhead sighed contently, closing her eyes to the good feeling of pressure underneath her skin.

Jellal thoroughly massaged her leg, mesmerized at how beautiful the pale skin was albeit decorated with a few scars that was to be blamed to the island's tomfoolery. Soft, pliant but non-flaccid were the words he used to describe the sensation. He was about to go higher, test his luck when she breathed out shakily.

"My leg's fine now. Thank you."

Jellal gulped at her flushed face.

* * *

 **Day 64**

"The heat is killing me." Erza groaned and checked out how her companion was doing.

Not so good either.

"Let's take a dip."

"The saltwater's going to get us dehydrated, Erza." he lazily responded.

The redhead pouted.

"I-I know that! But I wasn't talking about the sea. I was talking about the falls."

He stared at her.

"You mean, together?"

"Yeah," she raised a brow as if feeling his uneasiness. "What's the problem?"

That's _exactly_ the problem.

* * *

 **Day 65**

"Jellal," Erza drawled on and on and on relentlessly. "Let's go bathe together! Come on, it'll be fun!"

Jellal spouted the coconut drink he was having at the moment and blushed furiously as the redhead said that statement unabashedly.

"G-Go bathe by yourself!" he yells out in frustration.

And she did bathe by herself, out of frustration.

Jellal had finished preparing lunch by the time she was done bathing.

"Erza, lunch is—"

And she emerged out of the water like some action star from those cliche movies, her undergarments clinging tightly to her alabaster skin. Erza ran her hands through her own scarlet waterfall, ridding them of the droplets.

"Great!" she praised him. "Let's go eat then."

"I'm gonna take a quick bath."

Without any warning, he ran past her, stripped off his shirt and dove right into the surface of the water, leaving her staring with mouth agape.

"Oh come on!" she whined.

* * *

 **Day 67**

He finally joined her in bathing.

"Race you?" he smirked, challenging the redhead who was as competitive as him.

She smiled deviously.

"Bring it on."

"First one to swim and reach that rock wins."

When they both started the count and on three, Erza skillfully dove right away, using the soles of her feet to dig into the bottom and spring herself forward, breaking the current of the waters. She then continued momentum as she paddled with her arms, swinging them to propel herself further. In a span of thirteen seconds, she reached the rock first.

"Ha! Victory!" she declared. But there was no sign of Jellal anywhere.

 _Was he still in the water?_

She waited for a couple more seconds and when he didn't surface, panic shot through her.

"Jellal!" she was ready to dive and search for him when he suddenly emerged from the depths.

"You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" she cried, splashing water at the laughing pilot.

"H-Hey!" he sputtered at the relentless assault of water. In a desperate attempt to stop her, he dove down once more, circling her from underneath and surfaced from behind her, grabbing her. He earned a small squeak at the woman who jumped in surprise.

"You ass!" she was still throwing some pretty nasty names at him but she stopped thrashing ultimately and just enjoyed the feeling of his arms wrapped around her waist.

* * *

 **Day 69**

There was skinship. A lot of it.

Whenever they'd gather wood, Jellal would brush his fingers on both her arms before sliding down to retrieve the twigs and branches from her. When she was catching fish, the tattooed man would hug her from behind and assist her, whispering advice in her ear that she didn't need.

There was too much of it actually, and she wondered why she wasn't bothered by it.

* * *

 **Day 71**

It happened when the redhead was trying to pick up a coconut using a bamboo pole.

Unable to move where she was, a cluster of coconuts nearly fell on her if it weren't for Jellal who had pushed her out of harm's way.

"That was close." she laughed weakly, checking herself and her savior for any injuries.

"Um, Jellal? You can back off now?" she seemed uncertain.

And more so of their position.

She was trapped behind the trunk of the coconut tree and Jellal's chest.

She gulped. This was bad news.

Erza tried pushing him away with her hands but he didn't budge, if anything, that only made him lean closer.

He sealed their lips together, slanting over hers expertly with dire need.

She let out a gasp and her fingers clutched on his arms for support.

Jellal withdrew sharply when he heard her moan.

Face no longer painted with desire.

"I-I'm sorry Erza! I—"

She kissed him back with twice the force. He returned the act with equal fervor and Erza hooked her fingers to the belt loops of his pants to pull him closer. She released him after a series of ferocious licks and nips.

"Are you going to keep apologizing? Because I have something else in mind." she rasped.

Jellal shut his mouth, opening them only when he'd groan and curse in pleasure.

* * *

 **Day 72**

"Jel—...ah...we...can't..." she barely managed to whimper out before he was thrusting deep into her again. The pent up frustration came crashing down on both of them and they both knew there was nothing they could do to stop this.

"We have to...uhn...find something to...to...eat." she moaned when he pulled out, then he lifted her legs and his face descended down to her most intimate spot. He gave her a victorious grin that made her heart beat erratically.

"I'd rather eat you."

And he did.

* * *

 **Day 73**

The next one happened at the base of the waterfall. There was a hollow portion inside where water didn't reach them and they were wearing nothing. It was Erza's suggestion to go skinny dipping and one thing led to another. It was only a matter of time before someone of them burst.

It was the pilot first.

The water was above his slim waist and just below Erza's chest.

Jellal grabbed the redhead's bottom, massaging the fullness and firmness in his hands. Erza clung to his neck, breathing harshly when she could do nothing to alleviate and ease her needs.

"Aren't you going to stop me this time too?" he chuckled darkly into her ear.

"Are you going to let me?" Erza pulled back but within seconds she found herself much closer than ever to him.

He was wearing her like a second sleeve.

"Why did we only think of this now?" she giggled, tracing his abdominal muscles with the length of her fingers and dancing fire wherever she touched. She dipped lower, stirring the inferno building up in his loins but never really touching where he wanted her hand to be at.

He could only growl in response as the redhead ground her hips on his.

"I knew I should have ravished you when the plane crash landed here on the first day." he jerked his hips forward, solidifying his point.

"I'll say," she rolled her hips once more, the water splashing around them.

"Do that again..."

"Which one?" she innocently asked, curling her lips into a seductive smile.

He hissed when she did the same movement again and his hands retreated, landing now on the supple mounds of flesh on her chest.

"To think the coconuts provided the last push for you to make a move." she loved the way his palms were gliding over the expanse of her skin, the roughness providing the necessary friction she needed. "Ah...I...thought I still had to hold your hand, kiss you under the stars—"

"I'll make you see stars..."

Jellal kept his promise.

* * *

 **Day 75**

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish nobody ever rescues us." she admitted, relishing the warmth of his embrace from their position. They were lying on the ground, comfortable in each other's arms and watching the evening sky.

He placed butterfly kisses along her neck and down to her shoulder.

"Me too. But...if we ever did get rescued..." The sullen voice made her turn around and face him. "What happened here. What happened between us...will it...?"

She kissed him senseless to stop him from finishing the terrible statement.

"No, of course not." she smiled sweetly at him.

Jellal held her that night even when she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Day 78**

"That's a ship! A ship, Jellal!" she squealed in joy.

Rescue finally arrived.

* * *

 **A few months later...**

"I swear, if we get lost again because of this..." she stopped midway when she saw him grinning like an idiot. "Oh, you really are an ass. We're in a middle of an unknown road and all you get is a bunch of dirty thoughts."

He kissed her sweetly. "We have Google Maps anyway so don't worry..." he unbuckled his seat belt and hers. Jellal scooped her up from her seat and she found herself on his lap later on. She rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Come on, it'll be just like old times."

"My God, you are insatiable."

* * *

 **A/N: Just had to get this outta mah system. Will be back in time to post another chapter of Poetry In Motion and Saving Grace. Forgive the errors, I just typed this down ferociously with not even bothering to proofread. So yeah, :D**


End file.
